


Irreplaceable

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Irreplaceable

Minerva had offered Severus a position of his choosing at Hogwarts as well as Head of House duties. The Ministry had seized his all of his possessions, destroyed his lab, and burned his books—something he would never forgive—when he disappeared after the final battle but before Potter managed to clear his name. A formal apology as well as a paltry deposit of Galleons into his Gringott's account couldn't begin to replace the precious tomes that used to line the walls. 

The Headmistress unwarded the door and Severus made his way through the entrance into the dark, chilly room. 

~*~

"Winky," Minerva called and a house elf popped into the empty chambers. "You will procure for Professor Snape everything he requires."

"Winky is proud to serve Headmaster Snape," she said, bowing before disappearing again. 

"Severus," Minerva said, pushing something into his hands. 

A book. _His_ book. [_Vita Merlini_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vita_Merlini). He sucked in a breath.

"I know how much your library meant to you. When you left the first time," they both knew she meant after Dumbledore's death, "I kept just one." She looked away. "To remember."

"I—thank you," he said clutching the ancient book to his chest.

"Welcome home, Severus."


End file.
